The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Interspecific Prunus hybrid used as a rootstock known by the varietal name ‘GI 2091’. The new variety was discovered in Giessen, Germany in 1969. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program between Prunus cerasus ‘Shattenmorelle’ (unpatented female parent) and a Prunus canescens (male parent). The new variety differs from its parents in that it is a triploid genome. The purpose of the breeding program was to produce a series of dwarfing, precocious, productive rootstocks for sweet cherries. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. ‘GI 2091’ IN COMPARISON TO CHERRY ROOTSTOCK ‘GI 148/1’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,954) AND CHERRY ROOTSTOCK ‘GI 148/2’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,622)
Leaf color: During main growth period, leaves of ‘GI 2091’ are somewhat brighter in colors than 148/1 and 148/2 (in autumn, there is no difference in color).
Habitus: In contrast to 148/1 and 148/2, which grow more upright, the habitus of ‘GI 2091’ is more weeping and it has more lateral branches.
Rooting system: ‘GI 2091’ has a finer root system and has fewer stronger roots than 148/1 and 148/2.